Love you like crazy
by Chic vampire
Summary: Entonces te vi y todas las canciones de amor tuvieron sentido.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:** Entonces te vi y todas las canciones de amor tuvieron sentido._

* * *

" _ **Love you like crazy"**_

by Chicvampire

* * *

 **I**

Llevaba dando vueltas por mi habitación desde hacía veinte minutos, buscando un par de aretes que iban perfectos con el vestido corto que estaba usando.

- _¿Dónde pusiste la caja de condones?_ \- preguntó Rosalie, volteé para contestarle pero la sorpresa de verla desnuda me dejó muda. Tres años viviendo juntas y seguía sin respetar el código de vestimenta que habíamos impuesto.

- _Los escondí debajo de tu colchón_ \- Rose enarcó una ceja. – _Te dije que ayer vino tu mamá a dejarte la ropa que te había comprado de Paris, los habías dejado en el escritorio_ \- rodó los ojos. – _Mi mamá sabe que no soy virgen desde los quince años_ -.

- _Es genial que sepa pero no creo que se imagine que eres promiscua_ \- ella rió en voz alta. – _Vivo mi vida como quiero vivirla_ \- le sonreí. A veces admiraba la capacidad de Rosalie de andar por el mundo sin importar ser juzgada.

- _Ya tengo lo que me voy a poner, dame quince minutos_ \- aproveché en ver mi reflejo.

Podía entender qué pensarían los chicos que me vieran. _'Es una fácil' 'Quiere sexo de una noche' 'Lo hará en el baño' 'Probablemente no lleva ropa interior'._

Todo era verdad. Menos la parte de ser fácil, en verdad tenía que atraerme el chico para aceptar hacerlo en el baño. Era una hipócrita al llamar promiscua a Rosalie, ambas estábamos cortadas por la misma tijera.

- _El taxi ya llegó_ \- le avisé a Rose mientras cerraba con llave mi habitación.

- _Listo_ \- bajamos por el ascensor. En el tercer piso subió la señora Green. Nos dio, nuevamente, esa mirada que decía 'Esta sociedad está como está por niñas ricas regaladas como estas'

- _Buenas noches señora Green_ \- le dije, la señora me barrió con la mirada antes de contestar.

- _¿Nuevamente de fiesta, acaso no estudian?_ \- sostuve el brazo de Rose para evitar que contestara.

- _Ya se lo hemos dicho, estudiamos pero hoy es viernes, las clases acabaron temprano_ \- la mirada penetrante de nuestra vecina se centró en el escote de mi vestido. - _¿Qué estudian?_ \- la conversación se repetía una y otra vez. 'Para ser putas' tuve ganas de contestarle.

- _Estudiamos en NYU, estudio derecho y Rose negocios internacionales_ \- nunca nos creía. La pobre señora debía pensar que nos mantenían nuestros amantes millonarios.

- _Que tengan una linda velada_ \- el sarcasmo era notorio. Cuando las puertas se cerraron me preparé para todo lo que Rose iba a decir.

- _Maldita vieja, solo porque a ella no se la han metido en siglos. ¡Vieja envidiosa!_ \- solo atiné a reírme. – _Con gusto me tiraría a alguien en su mueble y luego se lo diría_ \- era increíble que la hija de un empresario tan importante en nuestro país fuera así.

- _Tú también la detestas pero nunca lo dirías_ \- le sonreí. – _Es una señora mayor, merece respeto_ \- Rosalie me puso los ojos en blanco.

- _Pareces puritana pero eres tan puta como yo_ \- la condenada tenía razón.

- _Si se enteraran tus papás que te tiraste al editor en jefe del periódico de tu familia esa sonrisa arrogante tuya se acabaría_ \- no me podía molestar por eso, había sido un buen polvo un caliente jueves en su oficina.

De camino en el taxi Rosalie no pudo dejar de hablar sobre las prendas exclusivas que su madre le había traído de Europa. Había visto por lo menos tres vestidos que definitivamente le quedarán perfectos a ella.

- _Debemos de hacer un showroom, ganamos dinero y podemos tener más para donar a fin de mes_ \- asentí. – _Tengo varias prendas que nunca usaría así que por mí está bien. Crearé el evento en Facebook, lo promocionamos y en la quincena lo hacemos_ \- Rosalie sonrió. – _Dos rubias piensan mejor que una- solía decir eso aunque había un detalle más que evidente._

- _Pídele a tu papá uno de sus vinos más caros_ \- la familia de Rosalie era conocida por tener a los mejores catadores de vino del país.

Bajamos del taxi con cuidado de que no se hiciera notoria la falta de ropa interior. Afuera del local había una cola que daba la vuelta. Entrar sin tener que hacerla siempre te hacía sentir poderosa. Me remontaba a mis épocas de popularidad de la secundaria.

- _¿Cómo estás dejando entrar a esas chicas antes que a nosotros?_ \- traía el cabello suelto por lo que me di el lujo de hacer un movimiento con él. – _Es simple, cuando te apellides como nosotras entrarás rápido_ \- ser mala era excitante.

- _Me encanta cuando te transformas, sino tuvieras un pene colgando, hace rato ah_ \- le golpeé el brazo. Solía decir ese tipo de cosas para incomodarme a propósito.

Había pocos lugares donde me sentía en casa, este era uno de esos. Alcohol, olor a cigarrillo, música alta y hombres tratando de meterse entre tus piernas.

- _¡Shots!_ \- el bar tender ya nos conocía por lo que nos dio lo usual. - _¿Qué planes para esta noche?_ \- nos preguntó. – _Lo mismo de todas las noches_ \- dijo Rosalie.

- _¿Ves a alguien?_ \- negué, todos se veían todavía muy sobrios. – _Mejor bailemos_ \- le propuse.

El secreto para llamar la atención no era bailar como una regalada, sino moverte como en verdad te sentías, ir a tu propio ritmo. Mi madre siempre me decía que mi mirada era demasiado expresiva por lo que era mi arma a la hora de conquistar a un hombre.

Sentí las manos de alguien posarse sobre mis caderas. Tenía buenos movimientos por lo que lo seguí. – _Te invito un trago_ \- me gustaba cuando el hombre no preguntaba, tomó mi mano con fuerza y la atrajo hacia su espalda para que lo siguiera. Por lo menos de espaldas se veía bien.

- _Tequila, para la señorita, un Cosmopolitan_ \- traté de ponerme delante de él para verlo pero la cantidad de personas no me dejaban.

- _No acepto tragos de extraños_ \- lo escuché reír. – _Ahorita solucionamos eso_ \- tardó segundos en tomar ambos tragos para voltear.

¿Les ha sucedido momentos en los que no pueden hablar? Me voy a recibir en un par de años de abogada, nunca me quedo sin palabras… pero esta era la excepción. El hombre delante de mí me hizo sentir algo que pocas veces había sentido, deseo por alguien.

Instintivamente junté mis muslos.

- _Edward Cullen_ \- susurró en mi oreja. Maldita sea estaba a punto de arrastrarlo a la esquina más oscura del lugar.

- _Bella Swan_ \- sonrió antes de darle un sorbo a su trago. Hice lo mismo pero nunca aparté mi mirada de él. La atracción iba de ambos lados, pude sentirlo cuando me pegó a su cuerpo.

- _Un verdadero placer. ¿Deseas salir al balcón?_ \- no tuve tiempo para contestar porque fui arrastrada entre muchas personas. Abrió paso para nosotros e inclusive alejó a un ebrio que intentó acercarse.

- _Acá estaremos más cómodos_ \- rápidamente nos ubicamos en una esquina del balcón. - _¿No nos hemos visto antes?_ \- negué efusivamente, un hombre así no lo perdería de vista. - _¿Qué haces por la vida?_ \- la pregunta sonaba muy ridícula porque lo tenía básicamente a cinco centímetros de mí y no importaba esa información.

- _Estudio derecho, ¿tú?_ \- pude notar la sorpresa en su mirada. – _Estoy haciendo labor social en Chile, construyendo viviendas, proveyendo alimentos para los más necesitados_ \- era malditamente ardiente y era filántropo. No podía pedir más.

- _Increíble_ \- dije. Tomé otro sorbo del Cosmopolitan.

- _Hoy es una de las noches más calurosas que he pasado acá_ \- le sonreí, era cierto. Caliente en todo sentido.

De repente sentí su mano posarse en mi pierna.

- _¿Cómo decidiste que el derecho era lo tuyo?_ \- no era una pregunta difícil.

- _Mis padres son abogados siempre me inculcaron el amor por los juzgados, un buen día fue cuando participé por primera vez de jurado_ \- sentí su sonrisa lo más sincera posible. – _Ahora se dedican al mundo del periodismo pero yo me quedé con mi herencia familiar_ -.

- _¿Abrir un bufete está en tu futuro?_ \- ¡Abrirle las piernas sí estaba en mi futuro!

- _Sí, junto con unos amigos hemos pensado en eso_ \- de alguna manera me había dejado atrapada entre sus brazos.

 _-Eres muy rápido_ \- le dije, me sonrió.

- _Quiero algo que solo tú puedes darme_ \- levanté el rostro hasta que mis labios tocaron su mandíbula. - _¿Qué quieres exactamente?_ \- me puse en puntillas para subir lentamente hacia el borde de sus labios.

- _Pue…_ \- sus deliciosos gruesos labios me interrumpieron. No fue un beso suave, fue totalmente apasionado, lo pude sentir en cada fibra de mi piel. Tomó mi mandíbula para separarnos lentamente. Había cerrado los ojos al igual que yo.

- _Ven_ \- su voz se escuchaba demasiado excitada. Lo seguí hasta que me encontré fuera del lugar, solté su mano inmediatamente. - _¿Dónde me vas a llevar?_ \- podía estar muy caliente pero no me iría del club sin Rose y sin saber a dónde.

- _Te vi cuando estabas a punto de entrar, te veías tan arrogante, superficial como creyéndote dueña del mundo, pensé darte un poco de tu propia medicina. No creí que llegaría a desearte tanto_ \- me alejé y casi tropiezo por lo que él me sostuvo.

 _-Eso es horrible, eres un maldito-_ me sentí herida. Podía a veces actuar de alguna manera pero no era una mala persona. Me consideraba un buen ser humano que solo le gustaba divertirse.

- _¡No conoces nada de mí! Así como tú te has ido a Chile, yo he estado en África como voluntaria, he visto la muerte de cerca, he visto la miseria y la he vivido. No sabes nada de mí, imbécil_ \- todo el deseo que sentía por ese hombre se convirtió en rabia.

- _Hice mal lo acepto, disculpa. Besarte me ha confundido demasiado pero no puedes negar que me deseas tanto como yo a ti_ \- sentí su erección crecer, mis labios estaban resecos y mi respiración se hacía cada vez más entrecortada. El maldito tenía razón.

- _Estoy muy molesta_ \- soltó mi mano queriéndose alejar.

– _Pero excitada_ \- susurré. Fue mi turno para tomar su mano. Me abrazó por la espalda mientras llamaba a Rose.

- _Nos vemos mañana_ \- la escuché reír. – _Que cojas rico, suertuda_ \- le colgué. - _¿Tienes auto?_ \- asintió.

- _Me encantan tus ojos_ \- el halago me sorprendió, solo atiné a besarlo nuevamente. Sus labios sabían a tequila.

Tomó de mi mano hasta que llegamos a un moderno auto color negro. - _¿Dónde vives?_ \- le pregunté cuando estuvimos adentro. Cabe señalar que abrió la puerta del auto para mí.

- _Estoy hospedado en un hotel_ \- manejó con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía la mía.

- _¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en África?_ \- me estremecí al recordar los meses que había pasado ahí. Me sacaron de mi realidad de niña rica para abrirme la mente a la pobreza extrema de las personas.

- _Cinco meses, como voluntaria fueron dos pero luego me quedé por mi cuenta ayudando a otras organizaciones_ \- le comenté. Sentía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca de alguna manera por lo que apoyé nuestras manos en mi muslo.

- _Es muy duro estar ahí_ \- su mirada se veía perdida.

- _Sí, agradecí mucho poder ayudarlos, hasta ahora lo hago. Mi mejor amiga y yo hacemos showrooms donde damos prendas y el dinero va para nuestra donación mensual_ \- era algo de lo que me sentía orgullosa, tal vez no era una donación de millones de dólares pero sí era dinero limpio fruto de nuestros esfuerzos.

Sentí la vibración de un celular, no era el mío. Aprovechó el semáforo para poner en alta voz la llamada.

- _¿Qué desastre haz hecho ahora Emmett?_ \- una risa femenina se escuchó del otro lado. Vi a Edward enarcar una ceja. - _¿Alice?_ \- la joven volvió a reír con fuerza.

- _Pásame con Emmett, ¿dónde están?_ \- los sonidos del claxon del auto de atrás interrumpieron la respuesta. Edward avanzó media cuadra antes de estacionarse. 'Perdón' murmuró.

- _¡Mary Alice, pásame con Emmett!_ \- las risas no pararon hasta que se escuchó un vidrio romperse.

- _¿Dónde están?_ \- incluso él sabía que era inútil preguntar. _–Ed se va -hipo- a molest –hipo- aarrr-_

- _Mis hermanos están borrachos_ \- tuve que ocultar mi sonrisa al recordar las travesuras con mi hermano mayor, Jasper.

Encendió el auto nuevamente, se veía molesto y frustrado. Éramos dos.

- _No salgo casi nunca_ \- volteó a verme. – _Mis papás están Chicago, me tengo que hacer cargo de ellos, discúlpame muchísimo. Supongo que es el karma_ \- me di cuenta que en todo el rato seguía sin soltar mi mano.

- _¿Cómo vas a encontrarlos?_ \- Edward frunció el ceño.

- _GPS, pero me imagino hasta donde se han ido estos dos niños_ \- sonreí. Tal vez si hubiera tenido un hermano mayor como Edward no estaría tan loca.

- _Dame un segundo_ \- se concentró en su celular. Sonrió cuando recibió un mensaje de texto.

- _Los Hamptons, llegar me tomará cuatro horas_ \- lo miré hasta que levanto su mirada. – _Te dejo en tu casa…_ \- asentí, oculté mi rostro con mi cabello. - _… o podemos pasar un fin de semana en los Hamptons-_ no sonreír era imposible. ¿Qué mierda pasaba conmigo?

 _-Sé que es ridículo, puedes pensar que soy un asesino en serie o un maltratador de mujer, pero te juro que no tengo la menor idea de que pasa conmigo, me siento cómodo acá-_ me derretía en sus manos.

Solté el cinturón de seguridad y me lancé hacia él. Junté nuestras frentes esperando que él diera el siguiente paso. Lo hizo ni bien se sacó su cinturón.

Solía ser quien marcaba el ritmo en un beso pero él me sorprendía porque no paraba de pasar sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Yo me limitaba a pasar mis dedos por sus cabellos de color bronce.

Regresamos a nuestras posiciones iniciales luego de recuperar la respiración.

- _Los Hamptons suena bien_ \- le dije para después regresar a mi sitio.

Acordamos que iría a mi departamento para recoger algunas cosas, de paso le dejaría una nota a Rosalie.

Quería estar lo más cómoda posible por lo que opté por una polera delgada y un par de shorts. Empaqué los tres primeros bikinis que encontré, además que otras tres mudas.

Tomé mi libreta y arranqué una hoja.

Vas a decir que estoy loca, pero este hombre me vuelve así. Estaré en los Hamptons, mañana te llamo para contarte todo. Te adoro con mi alma entero. Cuídate.

Busqué mi billetera, llevaba por lo menos 100 dólares lo que me ayudaría si algo no salía bien, además llevaba mis tarjetas de créditos. Revisé la hora, me había demorado diez minutos. Como tenía el cabello liso me puse un listón que combinara con la polera.

Me vi al espejo, parecía una niña de colegio; en cambio él se notaba que bordeaba los 30. Tenía la sensación que tenía bajo su responsabilidad varias cosas. Me puse un pintalabios claro y traté de resaltar mis ojos para lucir un par de años más.

Estaba tan emocionada que el camino de bajada me fue eterno, pero el corazón se me paró cuando lo vi parado esperando con la puerta abierta. Quise besarlo, él también sintió lo mismo. Fue un beso dulce y corto, como un saludo cariñoso.

 _-He comprado algo de comer, está atrás-_ no me di cuenta que tenía tanta hambre hasta que vi las hamburguesas. _–Te pedí una clásica-_ habían más de dos hamburguesas.

 _-Son para mis hermanos, deben estar muriendo de hambre_ \- reí. _-¿Cuántos años tienen?-_ Edward arrancó el auto.

 _-Alice tiene 19 y Emmett 22, están locos-_ tenía temor de preguntar su edad, no era un tema importante para mí pero para él tal vez sí lo era.

El semáforo nos detuvo detrás de una cola larga de carros, aproveché para sacar una hamburguesa y dársela. Iba a probar su primer bocado cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Lo puso en alta voz nuevamente.

 _-¿Mamá?-_ supuse que la extrañeza en la voz de Edward se debía a la hora.

 _-Edward, cielo, disculpa la hora, creo que tus hermanos están en problemas. ¿Sabes dónde están?-_ noté el cambio de humor en él.

 _-Estoy en eso, regresen a la cama. Como vuelvan mañana, los mando a la casa para que los reciban-_ dejó la hamburguesa a un lado para seguir manejando. El pobre debía estar muriendo de hambre.

 _-¿No vendrás con ellos?-_ pude sentir el ambiente tensarse un poco.

 _-Me quedaré en la casa, ¿sucede algo?-_ eso significaba que nos quedaríamos ambos, ¿verdad?

Sentía en alguna parte de mí que debería haber pensado esto dos veces, pero estando con él mi raciocinio desaparecía. Su voz sonaba tranquila pero cansada, podía notar como de vez en cuando bostezaba.

 _-Ninguno, buenas noches cielo-_ Edward no les contestó solo colgó después de unos segundos.

 _-Déjame manejar, para que comas y descanses un rato_ \- sabía que se iba a negar pero un bostezo lo delató.

 _-No estoy acostumbrado a manejar tanto-_ me dio una pequeña mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa. Noté las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos.

 _-Es por la edad, los viejitos se cansan rápido-_ mi comentario hizo que estacionara el auto. Por unos instantes tuve miedo pero al verlo voltear con una sonrisa socarrona me tranquilicé.

 _-Repite eso cuando te corras en mi boca-_ instintivamente junté mis muslos, nuevamente.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary:** Entonces te vi y todas las canciones de amor tuvieron sentido._

" _ **Love you like crazy"**_

 _ **by Chicvampire**_

* * *

II

Tuve que tragar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. Abrí la boca tratando de que algún sonido saliera de mi boca pero no pude.

-Ni bien solucione esto, pagarás por tu comentario senil- sacó su cinturón de seguridad y bajó del auto, me moví hacia el asiento del piloto.

Cuando subió posó su mano en mi muslo derecho, miré el espejo del frente, estaba sonrojada.

-¿La futura abogada se quedó sin palabras?- sus enormes ojos verdes se clavaron en mi nuca. Conducir así no era apropiado. Aproveché una curva para sacar su mano.

-No se distrae a la conductora mientras maneja- soltó una risa.

-Eres una hipócrita- volteé rápidamente para guiñarle el ojo. –Soy una chica decente, bien criada en casa-.

-Una chica decente lleva interior debajo del vestido- me quedé sorprendida.

-¿Cómo…?- Podía adivinar que había enarcado una ceja. –Estuve viendo tu culo mientras bailabas- su sinceridad era asombrosa.

-Come tu hamburguesa- le avisé antes que se enfriara. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

-Hablando en serio, ¿esto es legal?- por un lado me sentí halagada porque, al parecer, aparentaba ser menor de 21.

-Sí, es legal en todos los estados. Tengo 24 años- quise voltear para ver su expresión pero me tenía que concentrar en la carretera.

-¿Sales a divertirte muy a menudo?- esa pregunta tenía truco definitivamente, ¿debía ser sincera o disfrazar un poco la verdad?

-¿Cuánto es mucho, exactamente?- lo escuché reír.

-1 es rara vez, 10 es todos los fines de semana- me quedé pensando unos segundos.

-Diría que estoy en un 7, salgo algunos viernes o sábados, depende de mi estado de ánimo. Pero nunca salgo durante semana- lo último era totalmente cierto.

-Esto no es el juego de las 10 preguntas, ¿verdad?- pregunté ocultando mi sonrisa nerviosa, si era el caso, quien salía perdiendo era yo.

-No, son solo ciertas dudas que tenía- increíblemente llevábamos dos horas manejando, faltaba poco. Revisé mi reloj, 3 de la mañana con 28 minutos.

Al no escuchar comentarios por parte de Edward me di cuenta que se estaba quedando dormido. Cuando me estacioné por el tráfico me dediqué a observarlo, hasta cuando dormía se veía guapo.

Había deducido dos premisas sobre Edward: primero, tenía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros; segundo, era del tipo de hombre familiar. ¿Quién demonios dejaría de coger por ir detrás de sus hermanos? La verdad que yo la pensaría tres veces.

Quería prender la radio pero no debía molestar por lo que me puse mis audífonos. Escuchaba todo tipo de música, necesitaba algo relajante para que la tensión en mi cuerpo desapareciera.

De repente me pregunté qué estaría haciendo mi hermano mayor, Jasper. No lo veía desde hacía un año, el mismo tiempo que llevaba casado con María. Nadie en mi familia pasaba a esa chica pero mi hermano se empeñó en casarse hasta que lo consiguió, cinco meses después de conocerla. Era una chica más joven que él, sinceramente debía ser una diosa en la cama porque fuera de esta, estoy muy segura que ni hermano la soportaba.

Luego de casarse en una ceremonia sencilla a fueras de la ciudad, ambos decidieron irse a vivir a Texas. Texas. Nada en contra de los vaqueros pero ambos éramos chicos de ciudad, educados en _IB LEAGUE schools_ , nuestro mundo giraba en torno a Apples Martinis y vinos de etiqueta negra.

El último correo que había recibido de él fue hace un par de meses atrás, siempre adjuntaba fotos de ellos dos. Yo hacía lo mismo todas las veces, las cortaba y elegía la mejor donde Jasper salía.

Empezaron a salir los tráilers ruidosos cargando un montón de alimentos, uno de los sonidos levantó a Edward. -¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó abriendo la ventana.

-Te he secuestrado, he pedido una recompensa millonaria por ti- él me sonrió. –Hemos avanzado rápido- asentí. –Falta poco- entrar a los Hamptons era sinónimo de tranquilidad, ahí era imposible ver a tu vecino o ser molestado por las fiestas de al lado, solo habitaba tu casa y tú.

-Es la primera casa doblando a la derecha- me avisó Edward, todavía seguía algo oscuro por lo que aumente la intensidad de las luces delanteras.

-¿Esta?- le pregunté, Edward asintió. –Voy a bajar para abrirte las rejas-. Estacioné en la entrada, luego de eso no sabía que hacer exactamente.

-Ven- Edward tomó mi mano. -Vamos por la vuelta- caminamos bordeando la piscina, Edward prendió las luces de afuera y logró ubicar a sus hermanos en la playa.

-Cuando ponga mis manos encima de Emmett…- no terminó la frase. Mientras más nos íbamos acercando el panorama no mejoraba. Había por lo menos cinco chicos.

-¿Los conoces?- Edward negó. –Solo espero que no sean menores- la arena dificultaba nuestros pasos por lo que Edward se quitó los zapatos.

-¡Emmett!- este palideció ni bien vio a su hermano mayor. Habían dos mujeres pero definitivamente Alice era la que se había metido al mar porque la otra chica parecía sacada de un antro de mala muerte.

-¡Alice, sal del mar!- gritó Edward. Los otros chicos se reían. Emmett seguía sentado al lado de una fogata improvisada. -¡Muévete!- el grito hizo que este se levantara y empezara a caminar hacia la casa.

-¡¿Quién mierda son ustedes?!- Edward estaba verdaderamente enfurecido, uno de ellos se atrevió a hablar. –Eres… un imbéééécil…como dijo Eme- calculé lo suficientemente bien como para tratar de sujetar a Edward. –Está ebrio, no vale la pena- el rostro malgeniado hizo que los dos chicos salieran huyendo.

-¿Quién eres, amiga de Alice?- le pregunté acercándome a ella. Asintió. -Vecina- se limitó a contestar. Edward la miró con recelo. –Leah Clearwater, vete a tu casa-

-¡Alice, sal del maldito mar, ahora mismo!- mientras Edward discutía con una borracha me dispuse a recoger todos las botellas y los cigarros que habían dejado botados, lo dejé a la entrada de la cocina. Cuando regresé Edward tenía entre sus brazos a su hermana.

No había rastros de su hermano. –Vamos a cambiarte de ropa- definitivamente esto no necesitaba ser más humillantes para ella. –Yo la llevo, tú busca a tu hermano-.

-Gracias, primera puerta a la derecha del segundo piso- Alice no estaba tan ebria porque pudo subir las escaleras sola, vi una toalla en su cuarto de baño por lo que la envolví en ella.

-¿Puedes cambiarte?- asintió pero luego puso cara de asco. –Necesito bañarme- susurró. La acompañé hasta la ducha y luego salí. Me tomé el atrevimiento de sacar un pantalón de franela y una camiseta limpia.

Salió luego de unos veinte minutos.

-¿Tienes secadora?- me señaló el armario, la encontré para conectarla. Tomé su cepillo y empecé a peinar sus cabellos, tenía un color un poco más oscuro que el de Edward. No secó del todo pero lo suficiente como para que no amaneciera con un resfriado.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- ver en su rostro lágrimas me hizo sentir triste pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

-Gracias- le di una pequeña sonrisa y cerré su puerta.

Saliendo de su habitación me encontré con Edward sentado en el inicio de las escaleras.

-Alice perdió a su mejor amiga hace unos tres meses. Cassandra se ahogó en el mar mientras surfeaba- eso explicaba la tristeza en los ojos de ella.

-No justifico esto, es una irresponsabilidad de parte de ambos pero no sé qué hacer para ayudarla- pude sentir su frustración, solo me recosté en él. –Debes estar con ella, eres su hermano Edward-.

-Regresé por ella, mis papás se iban por viajes de negocio y me imaginaba que algo así pasaría- tomé su mano. -¿Has intentado que reciba ayuda psicológica?- asintió. –Mi mamá la ha llevado a varios psicólogos pero no colabora- Edward se paró de repente.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, te quiero mostrar algo, ponte cómoda- ¿Qué significaba eso? Los rayos del amanecer cruzaron el ventanal. Maldita sea, no había dormido desde ayer. Corrí al baño del primer piso. Cepillé mi cabello, me puse uno de los bikinis que había traido y lo cubrí con mi short y una camiseta pegada. Increíblemente todavía no tenía ojeras.

Salí cuando lo escuché bajar. Definitivamente el estilo playero era lo suyo, llevaba una bermuda beige y camisa de lino color azul claro.

-Está amaneciendo- sonreí cuando lo dijo, cuando era niña solía ver el amanecer con mi hermano. La única habitación que tenía balcón era la de Jasper, ahí probablemente viví los instantes más importantes. Viendo el inicio de otro día le confesé muchas cosas… era increíble estar tan separados como hoy.

-Ven- tomó mi mano sacándome de mi ensoñación. Esta vez salimos por el enorme jardín que tenían, seguía maravillada por la decoración de la casa.

Caminamos hacia la playa, a unos metros se podía ver el farol. El día se iba encendiendo poco a poco, con calma, sin prisas. En el centro de Nueva York todo se movía rápido, las personas tenían la premura de utilizar hasta el último momento del día, acá no. Las cosas iban con calma acá o tal vez era mi estado de ánimo. No, no era mi estado de ánimo, por afuera parecía serena pero por dentro era un remolino de emociones.

-¿Qué me quieres mostrar?- pregunté extrañada. –Vamos a alcanzar el sol- ¿íbamos a nadar? Había perdido la razón.

-¡Ahí viene!- gritó emocionado señalando el mar. Yo no veía nada.

-¿Qué…?- me vi interrumpida por la llegada de un yate.

-¡Vamos a alcanzar el sol!- un hombre, nos saludó con la mano. –Aquí está, mándale saludos a tus padres- le dio unas llaves y se alejó caminando. Eso había sido extraño.

-¿Quién es?- le pregunté a Edward, este sonrió. –Él y su esposa se encargan del mantenimiento de la casa en invierno- me tendió la mano para subir.

-Es precioso- me había subido a varios antes pero la compañía de esta vez era insuperable. El rostro de Edward era el de un niño en la chocolatería.

-Capricho de Emmett hace un año, la verdad que me gusta manejarlo de vez en cuando para salir de mi rutina, vamos apura- no sabía que se refería.

Levanté el rostro para ver el sol salir cada vez más fuerte. Edward encendió el yate -¿A toda velocidad?- asentí. Estuve a su costado todo el rato, en algún momento me volvió a atrapar entre sus brazos. -¿Se te ha hecho costumbre, verdad?- se limitó a reír.

-¿Ves esas bollas?- asentí. –Eso indica que hasta acá podemos llegar- el olor a mar me relajaba totalmente.

-Déjalo en automático- le dije mientras bajaba buscando la cocina. Encontré justo lo que necesitaba, vino y un par de copas. Subí para verlo con medio cuerpo desnudo, sentado en la barandilla.

-Brindemos- le propuse. -¿Por qué?- él se encargó de servir el vino. –Por esto, un amanecer más y por una noche extremadamente interesante- ambos sonreímos mientras nuestras copas chocaban.

El primer paso lo dio él, se acercó lentamente poniendo nuestras copas en la mesilla, para después empezar a besarme. Debía reconocer que encajábamos perfecto.

Sentir sus manos en mi espalda me hacían estremecer. Poco a poco nuestros besos se hacían más apasionados. Me senté de tal manera que quedamos uno al frente de otro.

-Quítate…- no tuvo que terminar para que yo ya tuviera afuera la camiseta.

-Vamos al camarote- me dijo con voz entrecortada, estaba enredada así que me llevó abrazada a él. La piel me ardía, lo necesitaba adentro de mí.

No sé cómo abrió la puerta, pero no llegamos a la cama. Le bajé los pantalones mientras él besaba mis pechos. No me sentía cohibida con él.

Tomé su miembro erecto entre mis manos, empecé lentamente haciendo un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo. –Maldita sea- fue mi turno para apoyarlo en la pared del cuarto y besar su pecho. Me posicioné enfrente de su miembro para luego meterlo en mi boca. Escuchar sus gemidos me excitaba más. Pasé mi lengua alrededor varias veces.

Sentí sus manos en mi melena. –Ven para acá- no hubo mucha ligereza en la manera en la que me levantó pero fue de lo más emocionante posible. Volvió a cargarme y sentí cómo empezaba a penetrarme.

Nuestros gemidos era lo único que se escuchaba. Empezamos un vaivén rápido desde el inicio.

-Más- bastó eso para que me tuviera que sostener de su cuello. La sensación era deliciosa.

Unas estocadas más bastaron parar que viera fuegos artificiales. Sentí que él se corrió después.

Inmediatamente el cuerpo se vino abajo.

Saqué mi cabeza del hueco de su cuello. Ambos estábamos sudorosos y con todos los cabellos por la cara pero con unas sonrisas de idiotas en el rostro.

-No cumpliste- me miró extrañado. –No me corrí en tu boca-.

-Para más tarde será, no te preocupes- sentir el colchón en mi espalda fue gratificante.

-Dios santo, pensé que llegaríamos a la cama- le dije antes de reír. Puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me apegó a él.

-Tenemos sueño- iba a negar pero un bostezo me delató.

Me levanté sobresaltada al escuchar mi celular sonar. Edward seguía plácidamente durmiendo. Subí para no interrumpirle el sueño.

-Rose- los gritos de mi mejor amiga iban a empezar. -¡Te estoy llamando desde la mañana! ¡Me acaba de regresar el alma al cuerpo carajo! ¡Dime que estás bien!- eran demasiadas expresiones.

-Estoy bien, en realidad estupenda. Estoy en medio del mar con él, en el yate de su familia- pero eso no detendría a Rose.

-¿Segura que no es un asesino?- reí. –No, no lo es. Te juro que estoy bien-.

-Háblame cuando estés por regresar, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos- volví a reír. -¿De cuándo acá tan risueña?- no podía evitar llevar una cara de boba.

-Estoy… feliz- fue el turno de Rose para reír. –Estás bien cojida. Te dejo, tengo cena con mis papás-

-Suerte con eso, cuídate- colgué. Revisé la hora. 2 de la tarde.

Regresé sabiendo que iba a tener que levantarlo.

-Edward- se volteó. –Edward, debemos regresar, tus hermanos deben estar preocupados- esto hizo que abriera los ojos. Luego se levantó a ponerse el short. Me tendió la mano para subir. Yo tenía puesto su polo.

-Que flojera tener que lidiar con mis hermanos- me dijo mientras empezaba a conducir. Aproveché en ordenar el cuarto y subir nuestras cosas.

-Voy a dejar el yate al frente de la casa, te tendré que cargar- me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nos demoramos menos en llegar, yo ya tenía puesta mi ropa.

-Listo- él se tiró al mar de lo más confiado. Me sentí nerviosa por mojar mis cosas por lo que las abracé al caer. Los brazos de Edward me sostuvieran lo poco que faltaba.

Caminamos agarrados de la mano hacia adentro. En la puerta vi a sus hermanos.

-Están preocupados, te dije- la mirada de Edward era seria.

-Los quiero a ambos en la sala principal en diez minutos- me molestó que no tuviera la delicadeza de presentarme.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación entró para tomarse una ducha, al momento de salir me encontró sentada en su cama. –Podías haberles dicho quién soy-.

-Lo haré, aunque estas circunstancias no son las mejores- mi ceño seguía fruncido. –Vamos para que tomes desayuno, o ¿prefieres darte una ducha primero?- asentí. –Te espero abajo entonces-.

Sentir el agua correr en mi cuerpo era bueno, tuve que usar el shampoo de él, me lavé los dientes y sequé mi cabello con una pequeña toalla que había traído. Me puse un vestido veraniego largo y un par de sandalias cremas. Mi cabello lo trencé.

-¿Entonces?- escuché a Edward preguntar. Al bajar todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Que incómodo.

-Ella es Isabella, mi novia- todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Yo y las relaciones no nos llevábamos nada bien.

-Mis hermanos, Emmett y Alice- a ambos los saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

-Responde Alice- esta se notaba triste. –A Leah la encontré afuera del bar al que fuimos, y los otros dos chicos estaban con Emmett, no sé quiénes son- traté de escabullirme para buscar la cocina pero los gritos de Edward se escuchaban por toda la casa.

-¿Los conoces?- escuché una silla sonar. -¡Metiste a un par de delincuentes a la casa!- Emmett seguía sin contestar.

Saqué jugo de naranja del refrigerador y un par de butifarras envueltas.

-¡No sé qué mierda tienen ambos en la cabeza!- su grito me hizo temblar. Mi _novio_ no tenía buen temperamento.

-Después del almuerzo a ambos los mando en bus para el centro-

-¿En bus?- preguntó Alice.

-Sí, tomen veinte dólares, con eso alcanzará. Les diré a papa y a mamá a qué hora llegarán- tenía mucha hambre porque después de todo lo que había comida seguía teniendo.

Edward entró cuando terminé de lavar lo que había usado. –Te iba a decir que no comieras para ir a almorzar de frente- le sonreí. –Sigo hambrienta, no te preocupes-.

-¿En serio los mandarás en bus?- pregunté, Edward asintió. –Para que sufran además, no les voy a dar mi auto sino no tenemos cómo regresarnos-.

El camino hacia el restaurante fue más que incómodo. Alice parecía totalmente decepcionada y Emmett estaba molesto.

-¿En bus, Edward?- oculté mi sonrisa. –Si vuelven a tocar el tema los mando caminando, como aquella vez en los Alpes- la cara de Emmett era un poema.

-No sé cómo lo soportas Bella- me dijo Alice, le sonreí. –Es un hombre muy aburrido- no pude evitar la risa.

-¿Usaron mi yate esta mañana?- Edward aprovechó el semáforo para voltear a verlo. –Yate que yo mantengo, y sí, lo usamos esta mañana-.

-Este lugar es delicioso- le señalé el lugar favorito de mi padre.

-¿Acá les parece bien?- preguntó Edward a sus hermanos.

-Me da igual- contestó Emmett.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- tragué en seco. –No digas nada, sino va a seguir preguntando- Alice le dio un manotazo en la espalda. -¡Soy tu hermanita!- Edward levantó una ceja. -¿Mi hermanita que se mete al mar estando borracha?- reí. –En un bar mientras bailábamos- contestó.

-¿Hace cuánto están juntos?- Edward estacionó el auto. –Salvados por la campana- anunció Edward.

-Buenas tardes, pasen por acá- nos acomodaron en una mesa con vista al mar.

-¿Qué estudias Emmett?- este levantó el rostro de su celular. –Apaga eso- ordenó Edward.

-Matemáticas, voy en segundo año- quise preguntar más pero los platos llegaron.

-Edward, mamá dijo que la próxima semana te ibas- traté de no mostrarme afectada. –No lo sé aún, además solo sería por un mes más. Tal vez quieras ir conmigo, para estrenar tu cámara fotográfica- Alice le sonreí pero no se veía muy animada. –Me encanta tu cabello, está muy bien cuidado- agradecí el halago. –Mi mejor amiga está obsesionada con los productos para el cabello-.

-Tenías razón Bella, esto está delicioso- dijo Edward. –Siempre cocina mamá así que no estamos acostumbrados a salir para comer- si tan solo mi mamá tuviera ese talento.

-Además está cerca de la estación de bus, un plus- el comentario de Edward era para provocar a sus hermanos. –No sé qué haces con una chica tan dulce como Bella- le sonreí pero por dentro las carcajeadas empezaban. Edward no se contuvo. –Dulce dice- le di una palmada en el brazo.

Cuando terminamos Edward pagó y nos retiramos. Los rostros de los hermanos de Edward no podían verse más desencajados.

Me abracé a Edward, me sentía cómoda así. –Se van a morir antes de llegar al centro- le susurré.

–Esa es la idea- me contestó.

-Dicen que los buses vienen cada veinte minutos, ¿quieren un helado para el camino, niños?- Alice le hizo una mueca de disgusto. –Nosotros podríamos pagar el taxi a casa- Edward asintió. –Pero no lo harán- en esos momentos el bus llegó. Alice y Emmett se despidieron de mí pero ignoraron olímpicamente a su hermano.

-Que tengan un buen viaje, queridos hermanos- Emmett le sacó el dedo medio mientras yo me reía.

-Listo, tenemos la casa para nosotros solos- me dio un dulce beso.

-Vamos a pasear- Edward asintió.

Entramos a varias tiendas artesanales, debía reconocer que algunas de las cerámicas que vendían eran hermosas. –Mamá es fanática de las pinturas que se hacen en las calles- imaginarme a Edward posar en la mitad del mercado de frutas me hacía reír.

-¿Las tiene en su casa?- asintió. –Son vergonzosas-.

-¡Hay una feria!- ahora la niña parecía yo. Lo mejor que me podía pasar era estar en una feria. Me fascinaban.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- lo jalé hasta que llegamos a la fila de la boletería.

-Dos entradas- le pedí mientras buscaba en mi bolso mi tarjeta de crédito. Edward se adelantó y entregó un billete de cien.

-Gracias- negó con la cabeza. –Por ver de nuevo esa cara de niña pagaría todo- me abrazó por atrás. No podía ser más dulce.

Pasamos toda la tarde en los juegos, Edward no quería subir al gusanito pero lo convencí.

-Te dije que no era buena idea comer antes- me reprendió al decirle que me sentía con náuseas.

-Van a pasar- felizmente que así fue.

-Regresaremos mañana por los juegos que nos faltan- le dije, él me miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

-Mañana es otro día, ya veremos- me sentía como niña cuando su papá le decía cualquier cosa con tal de sacársela de encima.

-Edward- insistí. –Creo que debería haberte mandado en ese bus con los otros dos niños- dijo mientras paraba para abrazarme. Sonreí. Las ferias me volvían loca.


End file.
